Cavalleria Rusticana
by R.N. Kinos
Summary: AU. The summer after Harry’s 5th year, Percy Weasley fled England, ashamed of what he had done. Ten years later, Katie Bell notices the American Senior Undersectretary to the Minister has a very familiar shade of red hair…


Disclaimer (Good for the entire story): I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling has copyrighted. I own copies of all of her books, but did not have and do not claim to have anything to do with the creation of the series. All I own is the plot, and I am not making any money off of it. If lawyers see any increase of my bank account, it is because my birthday is coming up soon. So there! *sticks out tongue*

__

Cavalleria Rusticana

Prologue: Go West, Young Man 

Percy Weasley stared at his newspaper in a state of shock. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, back! Minister Fudge had assured him that it was not possible, that Headmaster Dumbledore had turned against the Ministry, that he had been fooled by the crackpot story of Harry Potter. 

__

Yeah, right, Percy thought bitterly, groaning at his own stupidity. _How, exactly, was a _fifth year_, even one such as Harry Potter, to hoodwink Albus Dumbledore?_ _I was so eager to prove myself, to gain respect, that I put my family behind my career. My family! Oh, God, what I put them through…not speaking to Dad, sending that letter to Ron, returning Mum's presents-MUM! _Percy groaned again, burying his face in his hands. _I'll never be able to face them again…Dad was right all along, I was blinded by my ambition and my pride, my stupid, _stupid_ pride. I was so proud of being Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic, I didn't even think…Dad was probably right on that count, too. Fudge only employed me because he thought he could keep an eye on my family through me. _He let out a short bark of laughter at the irony. _It was a good thing, then, that I broke off contact with them…Fudge had seemed disappointed when I told him about it. I didn't even think about it at the time, I was too arrogant to even consider it. It's amazing the impact one letter can have on your life._

The day had started off well enough. Waking up at eight, showering, then sitting down to breakfast and waiting for the news owl before he started off to work at nine. Then the owl had come late, and Percy had been annoyed at the delay. He had been about to leave for work, with or without knowing the news. 

__

Work! Percy thought suddenly. _What will I do at work? Probably fend off reporters while Fudge cowers in his office. Yes, that's what will happen. Fudge is a coward, a high-ranking and stubborn one, maybe, but a coward nevertheless. I don't want to work for a coward…I _was_ a Gryffindor, though I'm sure if Professor McGonagall saw me now, she would try to figure out a way to change the records…I certainly deserve it…how will I face Dad at work? How will I face everyone, after what I've done? They surely won't want anything to do with me, the son who placed the _Ministry_, of all things, above my own _family_. How can I _face_ them? I don't deserve to be able to call them my parents…I should leave._

Percy's countenance stiffened, and his back straightened. 

"I should leave…" he repeated aloud to himself. 

__

This is the answer! Percy thought. _I should just leave. I'll send them a note, so they don't worry. But then again, why should they?_

Percy got up from the table suddenly, found a piece of parchment and a quill. He would send Hermes back to them--Percy didn't deserve him, Ginny or Ron or his parents could use Hermes. Percy had only written down _Dear Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny, _when a thought surfaced in his mind.

__

Where am I going to go?

That stopped him cold. Putting down the quill, Percy walked over to his bookshelf, getting the atlas from the shelf. Carefully pushing the letter aside, Percy set the book down and opened to the "Contents" table. He went to the section labeled "English-speaking Countries", as he didn't know any other language. Percy skipped over the pages on the U.K., as he didn't want to be found, and turned to the next page. There, the mainland of the United States was shown. Percy looked at it for a moment, considering, then marked the page with his finger and turned to the section on Canada. 

Five minutes later, he had made his decision. "The U.S. it is, then, I suppose." He sighed, thinking that it would have been better to go to Canada, but he couldn't; the Weasleys had cousins there, who were likely to find him, given the small wizarding population of Canada. The United States had a much larger population altogether, and, as far as Percy knew, his family didn't know anyone there, either. 

That accomplished, Percy turned to the letter. _It will be difficult to leave England, _he thought, _but it will be worth it. I've caused them too much pain--I don't deserve them…_

After many rewrites and cross-outs, Percy read his letter one last time.

__

Dear Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny, 

I am extremely sorry for my more than atrocious conduct this past year. I can only imagine the pain that I caused you by listening, not to the truth Dad voiced, but to my own pride and ambition. I betrayed you all in the worst way, and for no real reason other than my own arrogance, which, I think, hardly counts as a reason at all. I know_ I caused you all pain of some sort, denying the truth that Headmaster Dumbledore, Harry Potter and various others have been trying to convince the wizarding world of for the past year. Now that it has come to light, I do not feel that I can face you after my grievous mistake. _

I will be leaving the country shortly, and do not try to send Hermes after me--I now give him back to you-- I have thrown aside the hopes that you had had the day you bought him. Give him to Ron or Ginny, or keep him at the Burrow to spare poor Errol.

I will be going to an English-speaking country, and that is all I can tell you. It will not_ put me any danger, so please do not worry- I am not worth it. I shall be back as soon as I believe I have done something that would redeem your opinion of me. _

In an hour I will Apparate into another country to begin a new life. Do not try to find me, and if, in spite of all I have done to you, you do, do not bother looking up the name of Percy Weasley. I am leaving that name behind. 

I love you all, and hope that when I return- and it will be when_, Mum, not _if_-- you shall have forgiven me. Mum and Dad, I know you have done all you could to support us, and do not think I have forgotten that. I wish I could take back those words that I spoke to you, Dad. Bill, I wish you luck with Fleur Delacour. Charlie, enjoy your dragons while you can, for I get the feeling that Headmaster Dumbledore will be calling you into even more active service. Fred and George, I saw your premises in Diagon Alley and good luck with it-everyone will need a laugh soon. Ron, I am sorry about that letter I sent you at the beginning of the school year. I have been re-reading it in my mind, and I fear that I rather alienated you. Ginny, continue to be yourself-you need not fear anything. _

I am sure I shall be hearing of all of your exploits in the paper where I am going. I shall miss you all sorely, and wish to come back only when I have redeemed myself. Until then, I remain to you,

Percy Ignatius

"That should do," Percy sighed, and got up to send the letter. 

Standing at the window, he watched as Hermes flew to Ottery St. Catchpole, delivering his message. Percy had instructed Hermes to then stay with his parents, but was sure that he would miss his companion. 

Turning from the window, Percy packed his trunk with a wave of his wand, then shrank it and put it in the pocket of his Muggle jeans. 

He took one last look around his apartment--the last he would see of it for ten years, in fact-- then left.


End file.
